


Silenced

by Taikida



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Blood, Gen, Hurt Steve Rogers, Hurt/Comfort, Medical Procedures, Torture, Whump, Whump Prompt Challenge, injuries
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 19:47:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13818195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taikida/pseuds/Taikida
Summary: Steve is captured by a Hydra-cell, and they know who he is, but still torture him, no questions.





	Silenced

Waking up was uncomfortable, he couldn’t recollect how he had ended up where he was, his head pounded fiercely and his right side burned with a recent injury. His hands were secured behind his bare back, hefty restraints and as he tested them he realized that they were attached to a wire? It felt like wire at the very least. Further movement proved that his feet were chained to a ring in the floor, the little activity made his head spin and the wound had reopened, blood warming his chilled body. If he had energy to move the chain and wire held him in a locked and uncomfortable position. The floor felt icy under him and the darkness left his vision doubtful at best, he tried to relax his body and regain his strength. Time was hard to count, his heartbeat was quicker than usual, bloodloss and whatever was wrong with his head. 

He didn’t know how long had time passed when the lights were turned on, drenching him in bright white light, everything in the room was white and even when he shut his eyes tight it permeated through his eyelids, burning them red. The headache that had died down to an acceptable throb returned to a pounding that made him gasp. Then the sound started, a insistent hum that he couldn’t shut out. He tried to shift so he could face the floor but the shackles allowed no stretch, the room grew colder and he felt shivers start up and down his naked aching body.

He kept his eyes closed, it kept some of the light out and he was shivering. They kept the room sufficient warm to keep him from sinking into hypothermia but cold enough for him to keep trembling from it. The sound suddenly shut down and a door opened so hard it slammed into the wall. His vision was blurry as he squinted at the party entering his cell and instinct had him trying to sit up and move away as they neared. He didn’t recognize them, still completely unaware how he had ended up captured. The first man held a medical kit under his arm and he motioned the other three forward. 

“Stephen Grant Rogers, Captain America, leader of the Avengers. Fancy having you as our guest. Get him on the table.”

The hands were ungentle, uncaring as they grabbed him,dragging him by his arms towards the metal table, there was a chair to the other side, it looked somewhat like a dentist chair, but like the table, it was fitted with restraints. He fought them as they unhooked his hands but electricity made his muscles useless, he couldn’t even breathe properly and they managed to move him into position. The straps were cold against his bare skin, over his ankles, knees, hips, chest and across his throat, his arms were laid out away from his chest and strapped down. The current disappeared and he gasped in air, spots dancing across his vision. 

The same uncaring hands started in on his side, poking with sharp instruments digging around in his flesh and the reinforced straps forced him into stillness but his ragged breaths are interwoven with cries.  
“Shut him up,” the words are followed by thumbs pressed into the side of his face and he couldn’t keep his mouth closed. Cold metal pressed down his tongue, not quite long enough to evoke his gag-reflex but still enough to keep him from making noises beyond muffled whimpers, the gag is tightly fastened behind his head and the one with the surgical tools continue his work. Steve can see the instruments, the man shows him before implementing them on his body, a long pair of forceps snaked its way into the wound. The tips snagged on something and it made Steve scream and nausea climbed his throat, burning bile and he gags on it as he tried to spit it out but he can’t and it scald his airway as he inhaled. It made him cough, panicky remembering how the asthma made him lose the ability to breathe properly and his lungs seize up. The bright spots in his vision turns into grayness as he struggled for air and Steve wondered if this was how he will die, fighting for air.

There was no reason for this, they knew who and what he was, they asked him no questions,made no demands, not that they seemed interested in any answers since they had gagged him. He actually hadn’t expected to wake up again after the ‘surgery’ but he had, woken up as they had sacked out the vomit from his throat and then hauled him upright, connected the shackles behind his back again. Steve was dragged over to the corner where he had woken up and the restraints fastened to a thick wire dangling from a pulley. His feet chained to the loop in the white-painted floor, the wire forced him to stand, he tried to lock his knees but he was shivering, motor-control nearly beyond him.  
One of his captors pull out a hose and gets the water running, the water is icy cold and there is a strange smell to it, plastic and alcoholic and it stung as it hit the stapled wound. Steve shut his eyes to avoid the water hitting his eyes but it still trickled in making his eyes water. After cleaning him up the men left the room, the humming noise picked back up, the cold air that soon followed made his shivers return full force. He wanted to cry, gagged on the metal bit in his mouth, his exhaled air was visible in the chilled air.

 

Again time lost meaning, Steve stumbled a few times, and every time his shoulders wrenched back, nearly getting dislocated and his breathing waned, his lungs unable to extend normally. 

When he no longer manage to get to his feet again the door slammed up, the men entered the room again. The leader sat down on a fold-up chair in his line of sight and looked at him struggle for air, Steve can see that he is grinning, a smile colder than the air in the room. He made a winding motion with his hand and the wire tightened pulling Steve up, his muffled screaming as his right shoulder popped the joint, the left following seconds later.

“I am curious how long it will take for your joints to forget how they are supposed to be,” the man commented as one of his men handed him a steaming cup of coffee, Steve can smell it. “If you will die before breaking.”


End file.
